The invention herein relates to light optic data handling systems which utilize the concept, as set forth in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,451, of directing a beam of light by means of an array of at least three light reflecting surfaces along a primary optical path in the form of a spiral of plural revolutions. At a predetermined location along each revolution the beam of light will be made available for a redirecting of light therefrom along a corresponding one of a plurality of secondary paths stemming respectively, from said locations, each location representative of an output position of the system. Electro optic material light reflection control means are included at each output position for effecting, selectively, a frustrating of light reflections and thereupon redirecting light away from a selected one of the output positions.
In a co-pending application Ser. No. 566,916 filed Apr. 10, 1975, a further embodiment of an electro optic material light reflection control means is disclosed including the use of a layer of electro optic material in combination with an interdigital electrode assembly joined to the surface thereof at each output position. In response to a d.c. voltage between first and second electrodes of the assembly periodic strains are established in the layer of material and resulting periodic variations of index of refraction therein are utilized in the controlling and redirecting of light along a secondary path stemming from a selected one of a plurality of output positions.
In another co-pending application Ser. No. 580,586 filed May 27, 1975, the material coincident with the light reflection control interface of each output position exhibits piezoelectric effects in response to the influence of an electric field. Interdigital electrode assemblies are supported closely adjacent the interface at each output position and in response to a d.c. voltage between the electrodes of a given assembly the resulting periodic strains in the piezoelectric material, followed by a spatial change in the index of refraction of materials coincident with the interface thereof, effects a redirecting of light away from a corresponding one of the output positions.
In still another co-pending application Ser. No. 590,105 filed June 15, 1975, the concept set forth in the above noted U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,451 is again utilized, but in combination with an initial beam positioning system means for allowing a single source beam of light to be directed along a plurality of individual input paths to the system, forming, for example, 7 .times. 9 arrays of beams from which message characters may be formed and presented to the system. It is also an object of the invention to extend the beam deflection and resolution capabilities beyond the practical limits of those of present day beam positioning system means.
In yet another co-pending application Ser. No. 593,874 filed July 7, 1975 the concept set forth in the above U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,451 is again utilized in a system means for extending the beam deflection and resolution capabilities of the present day beam positioning system means. Unlike the foregoing co-pending applications, however, the invention herein includes the use of acoustic wave generating means at each of the output positions of the system for propagating an acoustic wave in light conducting media at each position for controlling, selectively, the redirect of light along a secondary path stemming from a corresponding one of the output positions.
The invention in the present application includes the use of an alternative means of directing light along a selected output path from the system. Light reflection control means is positioned intermediate two succeeding light reflecting surfaces and in the path of the series of beams which spiral their way through the system as opposed to being coincident with a reflecting surface of the array of surfaces in the system.